


Triptych

by beautifulcyclopswife



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Is this ooc? Probably, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulcyclopswife/pseuds/beautifulcyclopswife
Summary: Three scenes; Melanie and Georgie sort of figure out whatever it is they're doing. Pre-155.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Triptych

“So how did it go?”  
Melanie shrugs, hands wrapped around a travel mug of coffee. Georgie pretends not to see that those hands are held so tight her knuckles are turning white.  
“It was...fine, I guess.”  
“Fine?” she probes.  
“Oh, what do you want me to say? ‘It was great, Georgie, I almost don’t want to kill anyone any more’? It was shitty and it made me feel horrible and I’m going back next week. Okay?” She takes a swig of coffee and glares out of the window. Georgie waits a few moments before responding.  
“It’s hard. I know it’s hard. But...this is the first step. And I’m glad you’re doing it.”  
“You sound like Jon.”  
Georgie looks away. “Is he…? No, it doesn’t matter.”  
“I don’t know how he is. Hell, I don’t know what he is any more.” Melanie takes another sip, thoughtfully. “I know...I know that he saved me. That he and Basira- I know that they were just trying to help but God, I feel so sick every time I even think about-”  
She breaks off, rubbing furiously at the scar on her leg. Georgie catches her hand and swings it gently away from her.  
“Hey,” she says softly. “Don’t hurt yourself. You don’t have to feel anything about Jon or Basira or...it’s not about them. It’s about you, Melanie. It’s about what you need now.”  
“Mmm.” Melanie looks down. “Can I stay at yours again tonight?”

-

Melanie wakes in the night again, screaming in a language Georgie doesn’t recognise. She’s thrashing about on the air bed laid out on the bedroom floor, sheets tangling around her legs as she claws at her scar and tries to get free of whatever nightmare she’s trapped in. Georgie rolls out of bed in a well-practiced motion and kneels on the floor next to Melanie, taking her shoulders gently but firmly, trying to stop her from hurting herself.  
“Melanie! Melanie, it’s okay. I’m here. I’m here.”  
Melanie’s eyes fly open, wide and terrified, taking in the still unfamiliar room before finally settling on Georgie’s face. She fixes onto her, the one thing she recognises, and breathes deeply.  
“Georgie?”  
“Sssh. I’m here. I’ve got you.” She smooths Melanie’s hair away from her forehead damp with sweat. “Same dream?”  
Melanie nods wordlessly. She’s started to shake, the way she always does after a nightmare, and Georgie makes a decision.  
“Come on.” She stands up, holding out her hand.   
Melanie allows herself to be helped up and follows Georgie to the bed.  
“Are you sure? I might...I could hurt you.”  
Georgie takes her face in her hands and fixes her with a serious look. “I’m not afraid of you. Come on.”  
Georgie gets into the bed and Melanie follows her, uncertainly. They lie face to face, Melanie trying to slow her rapid breaths to match Georgie’s calm, measured ones.   
“It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.”  
Melanie surrenders and buries her head in Georgie’s shoulder. Georgie wraps her arms around her, pulling her in and kissing the top of her head.  
She knows they won’t discuss this in the morning. Melanie will get up early and pretend everything is fine, and go back to the work that is slowly killing her. But the next night, when she shows up outside Georgie’s door, the air bed is gone, and Melanie sleeps better than she has for a long time.

-

Melanie gets into the passenger seat and shuts the door behind her. Georgie immediately knows that there’s something off, but can’t quite place it.  
“How did it go?”  
Melanie nods slowly. “Fine. Good, actually.”  
There’s a strange note in her voice; if Georgie didn’t know better, she’d almost say that Melanie sounds...nervous.  
“Good.” She goes to start the engine but Melanie stops her.  
“Can we just...can I say something, before we go?”  
“Of course.” Georgie sits back, a knot of worry forming in her stomach. Maybe Melanie doesn’t need her to come to therapy anymore. Maybe whatever it is they’ve had these last months is over.  
Melanie bows her head before beginning. “So...my therapist was talking today about priorities. Figuring out what I need, and what I want, and- and how to tell the difference. I mean, the first one is obvious. I need to not be working for a murderous psychopath in an evil institute and getting attacked by piles of meat. But I want…” She looks up at last. “Georgie, these past few weeks...I’m starting to remember how to feel something other than rage. I want that. I want- I want you.”  
Melanie looks at her half-defiantly, almost daring her to laugh, but there’s vulnerability in her eyes and Georgie can’t help but lean in and kiss her, threading her fingers through Melanie’s cropped hair. When they finally break apart, Melanie rests her forehead against Georgie’s, a smile tugging at her lips.   
“Dinner? I heard there’s this new Hungarian place opened up…”  
Georgie grins.


End file.
